Glossary
This glossary is available to define commonly used terms on the DOT forums and wiki. A AGI: Abbreviation for Agility. This value detemines the order of the actions in the battle. ATK: Abbreviation for ATK. This value determines the effectiveness of regular and natural skill attacks. ATG: Abbreviation for All Target Guru ATR: Abbreviation for All Target Rogue B Bluzuna: Another abbreviation for Eriacu and its evolution tree. (taken from Asmodaios) BSI: Abbreviation for Bel-Sum-Iscun C CD: Refers to Cooldown number of a skill Champ: Refers to a class of fighters that focus on HP, ATK, and DEF Clocksy: Term of endearment used to refer to Clocksprocket D DEF: Abbreviation for Defense. This value determines the extent of damage from regular and natural skill attacks. Derp: Used to refer to Diurpaneus. DOTcast: The stream run by User:SamaelFury and Clocksprocket every Tuesday. E Event: Refers to a week-long contest between the entire DOT community. Players compete to earn points and rise high in the leaderboard. F Failzuna: Informally used to refer to Eriacu and it's pre-evolutions. Fodder: Term used to either refer to Power Fodders or trade fodder. G Guru: Superior in WIS and AGI, but low in ATK and vulnerable to natural attacks. GW: Abbreviation for Glacierwalker Ijiraq . H I J K Kik: Chat app commonly used to set up trades. L Lowball: Refers to an offer made by someone that is significantly lower than fair market value. M N Nebu: Abbreviation for Nebuchadnezzar. Nergal: Abbrevistion for Nergal-Sar-Ussur. O P PM: Abbreviation to Private Message someone else. Power creep: Refers to DeNA adding progressively more powerful fighters into the game. PRR: The old way of procs before Natural Born, Proc Rate is the likelihood of that skill activating. PRR rises according to SEF rather than level. Q R Rogue: Superior in AGI, but low in HP and vulnerable to attacks in general. S Sars: Abbreviation for Sarsinaia. Scam: Refers to traders that don't give the stated fighters. Information on types of scams and how to avoid them can be found here: Scammers Encyclopedia Scout: A good all-around balance of stats and also uses support skills SEF: Fusing a fighter into other copies of the same fighter to increase it's stats, max level, and reduce it's cooldown. Cooldowns are reduced at SEF 2/5 and 5/5. Sers: Abbreviation for Serslough. STG: Abbreviation for Single Target Guru Shop: Normally a thread within the DOT forums of the user's fighters up for trade/offer. Shag/Shaga: Abbreviation for Shagaraktiyash. STR: Abbrviation for Single Target Rogue T Tribe: Every fighter belongs to one of three tribes. Xana, Hemi and Theri. TST: Twin Sawtooth U V W WIS: Abbreviation of Wisdom. This value determines the effectiveness of a magical skill attack as well as the damage sustained from magical attacks. Warlock: one of the five fighter class that have a straight natural attack and use their magic skill to damage all the enemy or a single target, usually warlock higher stats is Attack and Wisdom, while they lack in Defense, most of time with an low-average Agility(some champ are faster) and small HP. X Y Z